Hyperdimension Neptunia: Unknown Traveller
by SonicMaster95
Summary: A Spin-off story to TMCraze's Hyperdimension Neptunia: Future Onwards! This story features the events Kevin Howards (the OC I submitted to the fic.) goes through before he meets up with Landon and the others. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue: Traveller's Awakening

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HDN but the OC is mine.

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" I ask myself as I wake up in the middle of a snowy field. I look around and notice that there was nothing for miles other than more field. "I guess I should just pick a direction and hope for the best." I stated.

I decided to walk west and see if I can find a town or someplace where I can get some rest. I hear something in the bushes and reach my hand towards my sword only to discover my sword is gone. "What the fuck!?" I yell in anger. I look around and I see a stick not too far from me. I quickly rush to the stick and pick it up. I get into my battle stance and prepare for the thing that was in the bushes.

A figure jumped out of the bushes and what I witnessed jump out of them was a light blue slime with a dog face on it. "The hell is this thing?" I asked myself.

"Bowooze?" The creature, said I guess? It slowly jumps towards me with a curious look on its face. I have no idea what this thing is but I can't underestimate it. I quickly slash at it with the stick but the attack seemed to have done very little damage to the creature. I quickly jump back before it could pull off a counterattack on me.

"I think I'll finish this quickly, SONIC SLIC- GAH!" What the hell? A screen appeared out of nowhere and a message was displayed on it. The message said 'this current skill cannot be learned until you're level 43, sorry for the inconvenience.' Great… am I in an RPG or something?

"Bow, Bowooze." The creature said? I completely forgot about it for a few seconds. What should I do now? I guess if I can't use the strong stuff, I'll stick with the basics.

"SONIC SLASH" I yell while swinging my blade in an underhand motion. A wave of pure concentrated air flew right into the creature and hit it in the face. It seemed to have suffered more damage but it's still standing. The creature attempts to counterattack by jumping right into me but I sidestep the attack. I counter by kicking it into the air and followed up with a punch and sent it flying away. A few seconds later the screen appeared again and a new message appeared. This message put in simple terms said the enemy was defeated and I gained 8 experience points. For god's sake I am in an RPG and I must be at level 1.

"I guess the crushing news of finding out I'm alone and currently at a weak status without my sword could be worse." I said to myself. As the universe outright decided it was against me, a dragon approached from the south and it looked hungry. "Fuck this, I'm out of here." I said as I ran off.

After about ten minutes or so of running I notice a building not very far away. Finally, I can ask for directions and find out where the hell I am. I approach the building and knock on the door. I wait a few seconds but there's no answer. "That's strange." I knocked again and there was still no answer. I decided to see if the door was unlocked and as expected it was. "I guess I can still search for supplies." I said as I looked through the room.

After searching for what I think was five minutes I found something that caught my interest. "What have we here?" I asked as I picked up the object. It was a silver computer disc and there was a note next to it.

'_How to use a hyperspace disc. Step 1: Attach it to your outermost layer of clothing._

_Step 2: Wave your hand over the disc. An HUD screen should appear afterwards._

_Step 3: Input your full name, your class, your age, and your current level._

_Step 4: Input a password to use._

_Step 5: When you're done you'll be able to store all of your items into it. To do this just hold the item over the disc for three seconds and it will be stored in there. To remove the item just hold your hand over the disc and think of the item you wish to take out.'_

This seems basic enough to use. I put the disc on the left side of my trench coat and wave my hand over it. Just as the instructions said an HUD screen appeared in front of me. I input my information on the screen as followed.

"Name: Kevin Howards"

"Class: Swordmaster, I guess?" I said as I typed it in.

"Age: 24"

"Current Level: 1" That's admittedly pathetic as hell. I typed in all of my info the screen changed into an input for a password. What should I use? I guess I'll use 'her' last name for my password. "Password: Williamson." I said as I typed in the password. There, I should be good to go but I still need to find out where the hell I am.

I searched the building for another half hour but I was unable to find a map to use. "Guess I'll just keep going west." I said to myself as I walked to the exit. I got outside and continued walking west in hopes of finding a town. I decided to use this opportunity to think about how the hell I ended up here.

If memory serves me right Josh accidentally dragged in a kid from another world. If I remember correctly he was 17 and I think his name was Tyler? We told him that he was currently stuck in our world until we defeat our enemy Commander K, he also goes by Lucrodon. Josh told him about our current mission and he offered to help us out by being our navigator. Afterwards Josh opened up the inter-dimensional portal and I was first to go through it. I fell face first in that snowy field and the rest is self-explanatory.

Alright, I have an understanding of the situation but I have no idea on how the hell I can contact my world. I hope I can find some answers by the time I reach a damn town. After nearly an hour of walking I noticed a something on the ground. I pick up the item and thank goodness it's a goddamn map. I look at the map and it says I'm in a landmass called Lowee. Weird name aside it also shows my current location and the locations of towns and dungeons. It seems like the capital city is north from my current location. I decided to head north and unsurprisingly two of those slime creature's showed up. I draw the stick I was using as a temporary sword. One of them jumped at me but I easily dodged the attack and countered with three slashes from my stick sword. I finish my counterattack by stabbing the slime in its face. The creature broke into a lot of pixels after being stabbed. I guess that means I killed it? The other one jumped away from me out of fear after it witnessed how quickly I killed the other one.

The screen reappeared in front of my face and it gave me a new message. 'Kevin Howards is now level 2.' Is what the message said. I guess I'm slightly stronger now but there's still a lot more room for improvement. After that little tussle I run north again in hopes of reaching the capital city and hopefully I can get some more answers.

I arrive in the capital city (which has the same name as the landmass might I add.) and I look around for a little bit. A majority of the buildings seem to look like mushrooms but there are some larger ones that look pretty standard by capital city standards. I notice a sign on one of them that says shop so I decided to stop on by to see if I can get a legitimate sword. I look around the wares and I notice that they mainly sell staves and hammers as their weapons but I do see some other weapons like guns and some swords.

I grab one of the cheapest swords I could find and bring it to the counter. "Just the sword." I said to the store clerk.

"That'll be 110 credits." The clerk stated. God dammit I hope I have enough. Wait a sec, how the hell do I pay? "Um sir? Can you hand me your disc?" The clerk asked.

"Sure, here you go." I said as I gave her my disc. I guess it also keeps track of the amount of currency I have as well. The clerk handed me back my disc and handed me a receipt showing how many credits I have left. Apparently I have 50 credits left, I hope that's enough to use an inn while I'm in this city because I have a feeling I'll be here for a little bit. I took the sword and walked towards the exit.

"Sir." The clerk said before I left. "I notice you're low on funds, if you require more credits I would suggest going to the coliseum or doing some quests for the guild." The clerk recommended.

"I'll make sure to do that." I said as I left the shop. I think I'll check out the guild first and see if there are any good quests available. I walk towards the building I think is the guild and head inside to start what will likely be an interesting adventure.

**Author's Notes: **Chapter one is done and Kevin seems to be lost on what the hell he should do. If anyone is wondering why the hell I decided to make this well, if you read the bio provided for Kevin in HDN: Future Onwards by TMCraze, it states that Kevin is from an alternate earth and I felt like I should make a story that explains everything he did prior to his appearance. Tell me what you think so far and I'll see you next time.


	2. Chapter 1: Guild Work

I entered the guild building and took a look at my surroundings. Right in front of the entrance is a counter with a sign that says registration right above it. I guess new adventurers go there to become eligible to take quests, I should probably do that first. The line to the counter itself is small, I think it will take ten minutes maximum until I get there.

***30 Minutes Later***

Finally that person is done. She wouldn't stop asking questions about some of the stupidest things I have ever heard. I actually considered knocking myself out cold just to save myself from anymore waiting. Anyways, I walk up to the counter and I hand the clerk working there my disc. "Alright I have your disc now I just need to ask you some questions before I upload the disc to see if the data is accurate." The clerk said.

"Sure, what do you need to know?" I responded.

"Your name, your age, your current level, and all weapons you have any experience with." The clerk stated.

"Alright, my name is Kevin Howards, I'm twenty-four years old, I'm currently level 2, and while my class is listed as a Swordmaster I have experience with bows as well." I stated. The clerk put the disc into a machine and checked all of the info I gave her. She took the disc out of the machine and handed it back to me.

"Okay Kevin, you're now eligible to accept Rank E quests. Just go over to one of those HUD screens and select a quest." She said while pointing to my right.

"Thanks." I said before walking over to the HUD screen. I look at the available quests that I can take for now and look over the details. Apparently there are three quests I can take right now and in terms of difficulty they're listed like this. The easiest mission is to collect five bottles of Dogoo Jelly (I guess that's what those slime creatures were called), defeat three Horsebirds, and slay a Frost Dragon. I decided to take all three of these quests and leave the building.

On my way out of the building I notice to little girls that looked like they were either eight or ten walk into the building. One of them was dressed in a pink pajama dress (that's the best way I can describe it), had long light brown hair and it was a really light shade of brown, and she had blue eyes. The other girl was dressed in a similar manner except her pajama dress was light blue and her hair was shorter. I notice something fall out of the pocket of the short haired girl (why didn't she keep it in her disc?) and land on the ground. I decided to pick it up and hand it back to the girl.

"Excuse me." I said to the girl. She turned around and upon seeing me she hid her face behind her hands out of fear. I decided to crouch down to her eye level so I seem less intimidating. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, you just dropped this." I said to the girl in a calm voice. She slowly raised her head above her hands to look at the object I was holding. Upon closer inspection it seems to be some sort of pen.

"T-thank you sir." She nervously said. She took the pen the pen out of my hand.

"No problem." I said to the girl. I decided to stand back up and make my way towards the door. Out of the corner of my eye I see the girl in the pink pajama dress walk over to the other girl. She seemed to have a slight look of worry on her face. I guess those two must be siblings or something like that.

After leaving the building I pull out the map I have of Lowee from my disc and look for the location mentioned in the descriptions. I am currently looking for the Frosty Fields, a snow filled plains that is said to be a new habitat for Dogoos and Horsebirds. I find the location on my map and surprisingly it's the place where I woke up a few hours ago.

I put the map back into my disc and summon my sword out. I take the (still sheathed) sword and attach it to the right side of my trench coat. If anyone is wondering why I did that, it's a force of habit and sheathing my sword is actually the key to some of my more powerful attacks if I ever unlock them. Wait… did I just break the fourth wall? Ah, shit now I have to be more careful about what I think. Anyways, I attached the sword and walked towards the exit of the capital.

After walking out the exit I decided to head southeast because I think that was the general direction the Frosty Fields were located at.

***One Hour Later***

Alright, I know for a fucking fact that my sense of direction is better than this. I have been wandering for an hour looking for the dungeon entrance and I haven't found crap. At that moment an HUD screen appears out of thin air and displays a message.

'_Once a dungeon has been entered for the first time you can instantly teleport there by tapping it on your map.'_

"Gee, that would have been helpful AN HOUR AGO, WHEN I WAS WANDERING AROUND LIKE A DUMBASS!" I yelled at the monitor. I decided to just punch it out of rage and watch it shatter into one-hundred or so pieces. I pull up my map again and tap the dungeon. In a matter of three seconds I arrived at the dungeon entrance and I calmed down as well. "Alright, time to get to work." I said to myself as I walked through the entrance.

I swear this place had a lot less trees when I was here for the first time. Either way, I need to look for some Dogoos first. I decided to search some nearby bushes for them but all I found were some empty bottles, some grass my disc HUD told me had healing properties, and a pocket watch that still seemed to work. I decided to put all of these items in my disc and continued searching for those Dogoos.

I searched behind some other trees and bushes for a few more minutes until I heard a sound right behind me.

"Bowooze." Was the sound I heard. I turned around and right behind me was a group of three Dogoos and a horse with bird wings sticking out of its back. I guess that's a Horsebird. I unsheathed my sword and got into my battle stance. A Dogoo made the first move and jumped at my face. I blocked it with my right arm (It's artificial so I can block with it and feel no pain) and countered with a vertical slash. My counter did some damage to the Dogoo and it slowly bounced away.

I made the next move by kicking the same Dogoo into midair and I slashed my sword right through it. Instead of being cut in half the Dogoo exploded into an array of pixels signaling its defeat. If these things explode into pixels when I kill/defeat them, how the hell can I get those five jars of Dogoo Jelly? Maybe, I can use the bottle to scoop a sample before killing one.

While I was thinking over what I should do the other two Dogoos jumped right at me. I dodged the first one with ease but the second one managed to hit me in the gut. "Guh!" I groaned. I quickly summoned an empty bottle out of my disc and swung it at the Dogoo that hit me. I managed to get a sample this way but it seems like it will also instantly kill a Dogoo considering this one instantly exploded into pixels after I got the sample. "One down, four to go." I said as I put the bottle into my disc.

I summoned another bottle from my disc and swung it at another Dogoo. The bastard developed a brain and jumped back to dodge my swing. How come I have a feeling I forgot about something… "OH SHIT!" I yelled as I barely dodge an attack from the horsebird. "SONIC SLASH!" I yelled while doing the attack. It hit the Horsebird right in the face and it fell flat on its back. I quickly stab it in the neck with my sword and watch as it explodes into pixels.

With the Dogoo being the last enemy standing it desperately tries one last attack. I quickly re-summon the bottle and countered by swinging it at the Dogoo. If there's one thing I ever learned in my many years of battle, it's that desperation attacks never tend to work and the same goes for this Dogoo. The bottle connected with the Dogoo and I got another sample before it exploded into pixels.

Alright, that's one Horsebird eliminated and two bottles of Dogoo Jelly collected. I sheathed my sword and started walking deeper into the plains. I decided to search some more bushes for anymore Dogoos or Horsebirds and surprisingly, I can't find anything. "Son of a bitch, when I want to find monsters they're never around." I said to myself.

*Snap*

"The hell was that?" I asked myself while I was turning around. Right behind me were two Horsebirds and another Dogoo except this one is the size of a house. "Time to get this how on the road." I said while unsheathing my sword. I quickly dashed towards a Horsebird and ran my sword through its skull. It exploded into pixels a second after impact, I guess that was a critical hit.

The second Horsebird charged at me as fast as it could. I quickly jump to the side and avoid its reckless charge. It tried to retaliate by charging again but I dodged it again. It tried to charge one last time but I decided to counter this time. I punched it in the face with my right hand and followed up with a spin kick. The Horsebird fell onto its side and I quickly pierced its neck with my sword and it bursted into pixels as a result of the fatal stab.

I now turn my attention to the large as fuck Dogoo. Why it never attacked me while I was fighting the Horsebirds is a mystery but either way it's time to fight the bastard. Before I could make a move another HUD screen appeared in front of me.

**Boss Battle: Grand Dogoo**

Okay… did it really need to pop up just to tell me that this is a boss rank enemy? You know what, fuck it. I'll just fight the prick and get it done and over with. The Grand Dogoo makes the first move by trying to squish me under its huge body. I quickly jump back and avoid its attack with ease. The Dogoo landed on the ground and the impact caused a small shockwave to skid along the ground.

I jump over the shockwave and prepare a bottle to take some more of its jelly. I swipe at its body and nab a sample before jumping back to prevent a counter attack. The Dogoo jumped again in the same manner as last time but this time I jumped upwards and managed to land on its head. It seems like the Dogoo is defenceless when I'm on its head so I decided to take two more samples with the bottles and then hacked away at it with my sword.

**Nce and fo**

I have no clue how the hell this thing could take so many sword slashes but I finally managed to finish off the bastard. I sheathed my sword and surprise, surprise another HUD screen appeared.

'_The Jelly collector and Horsebird hunter quests are now completed. Kevin Howards is now level 4 as well and he has learned Triad Slash.'_

Alright, I got another one of my moves back but the random HUD screen is starting to get annoying. I wonder if there's a way to get rid of that screen once and for all. I'll have to ask the clerk at the guild later.

"Now then." I said while taking out my map. "I just need to find a Frost Dragon and I can be on my way."

"RRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!" An unknown beast made. To my right I see a huge creature approaching me.

"I guess that's the Frost Dragon." I say to myself. The creature itself was close to ten feet tall and it stood on its hind legs. The scales were light blue and it had dark blue eyes. The claws on its arms looked like they are as sharp as a katana and the wings on its back span a total of eight feet long. This was not going to be an easy fight.

I get into my battle stance and wait for the dragon to attack. It swings its claws at me with great speed and accuracy. I quickly tilt back and barely dodge the attack because the claws barely hit my clothes. While it recovers from the swing I quickly run up and slash its underbelly. "TRIAD SLASH!" I yelled while slashing at the beast. I quickly do a horizontal slash to the left, follow up with a diagonal slash to the right, and finish with another diagonal slash to the left. The three slashes form a triangle and I kick right in the center of it to get away from the dragon.

"RAH!" The dragon roared in pain. It countered with another slash of its claws. I managed to block it with my right arm but the force of the impact sent me flying into a tree. I slam back first into the tree and fall on the ground flat on my stomach.

"*cough* That took *cough* a lot out of me." I said to myself while trying to keep my blood in my body. I get back into my battle stance and wait for another attack from the dragon. The dragon tries swiping at me with its tail. I jump over the tail and ran over to the dragons back while it was recovering.

I slash the back itself a few times before actually jumping onto its back and preparing to climb up it. While climbing up its back I slashed its wings a few times and proceed to climb towards the head. I make it to the top of its head and prepare to stab my sword right through its head. The dragon wasn't stupid considering it tried to grab me with its claws. I dodged the claws and thrust my sword right through the dragon's head with everything I got.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The dragon roared in agony. I pulled my sword out of its head and jumped to the ground as it fell forward. It landed on the ground with an extremely loud THUD and I landed in front of its head. I sheathed my sword and watched as the dragon exploded into pixels.

"Alright, that's the last quest of the day done." I said while brushing off my hands. The walk to the dungeon's exit was uneventful and I got to the exit relatively quickly. I pulled out my map and teleported back to the capital in an instant.

When I landed in the capital I walked over to the guild building and passed in my quests. Before I could leave the building the clerk that worked at the counter waved me over there. "Good, I got your attention before you left." She said.

"Did you need something from me?" I asked the clerk.

"Yes, I forgot to give you this." She took out something that looked like a bracelet. It had an LCD screen on it and some buttons labeled 'quests', 'stats', and 'items'. "These were made so you no longer had to deal with those annoying HUD screens that pop out of nowhere." She said.

"Thanks." I said to the clerk. I take the device and put it on my reactor (that's the artificial arm). "How much do I owe you?" I asked the clerk.

"It's a gift from the superiors to all citizens who register to take quests at the guild." She answered.

"Thank you then." I said to the clerk. I walk out of the guild building and I notice that it's starting to get dark out. "I should probably find an inn right now." I said to myself. I looked around the town for a little bit until I found a building with a big sign that said inn on it. I decided to walk inside and check it out. I walk inside and go to the counter where an employee is just watching the news. "Excuse me." I said to the employee.

"Huh, oh welcome good sir." The employee said after turning around to look at me. "What can I do for you?" He asked me.

"I would like to rent a room for a few nights." I answered the employee.

"How many nights do you plan on staying?" He asked. Now that I think about it I shouldn't stay here for too long. I think I'll just check out the coliseum tomorrow, and leave the day after, so two nights should be fine.

"I'll just stay for two nights." I told the employee.

"Alright, that'll be 120 credits." He said.

"Here you go." I said while giving him my disc. He put it into a machine to confirm it and handed it back to me.

"You have 12,637 credits left, enjoy your stay." The employee said. Holy shit, how did I get so much money? I think it must be related to those guild missions I did earlier today, I should check my level later as well.

"Thanks." I say to the employee before I go searching for my room. My key card says that I'm in room 214 so I guess that means I should search the second floor. I manage to find some stairs and look around the area for a bit. I manage to find my room and open the door. I walk inside and look around my room.

My room is actually pretty basic, it has one large bed, a desk right next to it, there's a flat screen TV three feet or so away from the bed and there's a game console underneath it. Luckily there's a bathroom right next to the entrance to my room. I decided to take a quick shower before going to sleep for the night (good thing my reactor is waterproof). After I get out of the shower I put on all of my clothes except for my trench coat. Before I go to sleep I quickly check the bracelet I was given at the guild and check my level.

"Level 7, huh?" I say to myself. Talk about a nice boost in a day. After checking my level I decided to turn in for the night. I lied down on my bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

**Author's Notes: **Alright, the next chapter is done and Kevin has now dealt with some quests. I decided that even though this is a spin-off story to TMCraze's story that I should still have Kevin interact with some of the canon characters before he joins Landon and I have plans to make references to some events that happen in future onwards (if Craze lets me of course). I also have plans to have a small story in this involving other people from Kevin's world because I know that guild quests and coliseum battles can only go so far before being redundant. Before I sign off I would like to say that I plan to start updating bi-weekly on weekends after this chapter and after I return from a family vacation happening in a few weeks (I'll post the next chapter March 29th because I'm also balancing this with a different fic). Now that that's said and done I'll see ya next time.


	3. Chapter 2: Coliseum Chaos

After a good night of sleep, I woke up and decided to check the time. "Six thirty huh? Good enough for me." I got out of my bed and put my trench coat on before checking the TV to see if there's anything on the news. It's always good to know when to look out for something that's either good or bad. "Alright, I guess everything is in order so I should probably go to the coliseum." I say to myself.

I walk out of my room and start walking down the hallway until I notice the guy from the desk walking down the hall. "Hello good sir, is there a problem?" He asked with an obviously fake smile.

"Alright, what's wrong?" I ask the employee. He starts twitching nervously like someone who forgot to pay the bill for a few months.

"You see, I forgot to pay my superiors the bill and now they plan to take the building back if I don't pay the fee of 10,000 credits by the end of the day." He stated. Called it. "I need to double your rent for the few days you're spending here so I can afford it."

"Alright, take me to the desk and I'll give you a hand." I replied. I think I have way too much money for my own good so I think getting rid of some won't be a bad idea. The employee who was actually the manager the whole time (Gee, what a surprise) guided me to the front desk and told me how to do the transaction. "So, I just put in the amount I plan to give and that's all?" I asked out of confirmation.

"Correct, after that you can be on your way." He answered. I gave him my disc and input the amount I plan to give him. After inputting the amount I take and start to take my leave. "Sir, please stop! This is far too many credits than I expected! I can't accept this!" He yelled.

I look at my bracelet to see how many credits I now currently have. "5,137 credits left, that'll be enough to last a while." I say to myself while leaving the Inn. After walking out the door I started asking some civilians where I can find the coliseum at. "Excuse me miss, do you know where the coliseum is?" I asked a passerby.

"Um, I think it's by the Basilicom." She answered. What the fuck's a Basilicom? Maybe I can ask her to show me where it is.

"Do you mind showing where the Basilicom is, it's my first time in Lowee so I have no idea where it is." I asked the passerby.

"Um, I would show you but… it's my first time in Lowee as well, I'm visiting from Lastation to see what the people here are like." She answered. Well, there goes one possible lead.

"Sorry to disturb you then, I'll be on my way." I said to the woman before walking away. I asked a few other people that were passing by where I could find and some answers varied from being absolutely useless, like some guy that just called himself Error, some people saying some, colourful responses, but I finally managed to get some directions.

I finally manage to find the Basilicom and looked around for the coliseum. It took me only a matter of three seconds until I found a huge as hell sign that said coliseum. You have to admit that whoever made these signs knew what the hell they were doing. I walked inside the coliseum and checked out what the scene was like. There was a long row of computers in front of the door with a sign that said 'registration' above them. There were crowds of people scattered around the area either equipping some gear or just chatting with each other. I decided to just go to a computer and register myself for the coliseum.

I input my disc and wait for the computer to load. After it finished loading some questions appeared on the screen. "Alright, time to get these done."

"First question: How do you prefer to fight opponents? Stronger than you, weaker than you, about the same level as you. You can select more than one option but, you can't select all three." I read out loud. I selected the 'stronger than me and about the same level as me' options.

"Second question: Do you prefer to fight a specific gender of opponent? Yes or No. If yes is it males or females?" I just input no for this question because I'm not picky about my opponents.

"Final question: Do you prefer to fight humans, monsters, or do you not have a preference?" I input the no preference option because I really lack a preference. Monsters can have raw power but they can lack strategic thinking and be easy to defeat but human opponents can lack some but it doesn't matter as long as they use strategy to defeat their opponents.

The computer gave me my disc and a message appeared stating that I was ready to participate in coliseum battles. I decided to search through the list of opponents that are currently available to me and three of them managed to catch my attention. The opponents in order of their level from lowest to highest goes as follows, the Dragon Tamer, a level 5 Whipmaster but the reason this person is here is due to he or she having a level 6 Crystal Dragon that was nicknamed, wait am I reading this right? The dragon was nicknamed muffins? Anyways, the dragon fights alongside the tamer.

Next on the list is someone known as the Shadow Ninja, a level 9 Ninja who is known to rely on stealth for battle and uses clever tactics to set up some stealth scenarios in the arena. He (that's right, unlike the dragon tamer this guy's gender is confirmed) has a pretty decent win-loss record of 15 wins and 3 losses, not bad for someone who's still under level 10.

The last opponent is someone called Tekken, a level 15 Brawler class opponent. From what I'm getting on feedback information is that you should always be on guard around her. Some of the feedback says that she has a variety of up close attacks that can be extremely fast or extremely slow but they all pack a punch if they connect. Her win-loss record is very interesting as well, it consists of 32 wins and 6 losses. It's a pretty decent record so I should definitely keep my guard up.

I decided to select the Dragon Tamer as my first opponent and I was directed to wait in a room to the left of my location. The waiting is actually pretty nice. It has some couches around the room, there are also some monitors that show the current match going on and I guess they'll also give a heads up for the next match. There are also some weapon racks filled with many different types of swords, axes, guns, you name it and it's probably there. I decided to watch the match currently going on to kill the time and see how battles in this place work.

In a few minutes the match ended and the monitor displayed the next match. "Looks like it's my turn now." I say as I got up from the couch I was watching the match from. There was a guard waiting by the door, probably to escort me to the arena. I walk up to the guard and he opens up the door for me. We both walk through and he starts guiding me towards the arena.

"So, is this your first time in the arena?" The guard asked me while we were walking.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Well, I guess I should explain how things work here." She started. "Battles here can vary from one on one duels, a team versus match, a one versus team like the match you're doing, and a free-for-all. When the contestants enter the arena they will have full health and full SP so there are no unfair advantages. Your objective is to try and drain all of your opponents HP before yours is drained. When the match is over, the winner is rewarded with experience and credits and afterwards, all of the contestants are healed of all injuries. That's about all you need to know about the arena. Do you have any questions?" The guard asked after the explanation.

"I have one, when battling in the arena are there any illegal hits that can be made?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Nope, every hit is legal considering you have to treat this like a duel to the death just without the death." She answered. Note to self, REALLY keep my guard up from now on because I have no idea what measures my opponents will resort to. "Okay, we're there just proceed through this door and you'll be in the arena."

"Thanks." I said to the guard. I walked through the doors and looked around the arena. It was a gigantic circular stadium with light blue floor tiles that go across the floor and the walls seemed to be made of extremely durable metal. There were some extremely large monitors higher up on the walls and there was a gigantic as hell audience. "Well, it's been a while since I fought in an arena like this." I noted.

I look to the other side of the arena and I see both of my opponents walking into the arena. From the looks of things the Dragon Tamer is actually female due to her physique. She was wearing lightweight silver armour that covered everything except for her upper arms, upper legs, and any part of her face below the eyes. Her dragon was down on all four legs and its scales were dark green. There were some light green crystals on its back and dark blue crystal on its head. The wings of the dragon look like they'll expand to anywhere between 10 feet to 14 feet wide.

"So you're my opponent? I think Muffins here will enjoy having you for a snack after the battle." The tamer taunted.

"Gwar, Roooaaaar." The dragon replied in agreement. I think that's what it meant.

"Yeah… no. I'm not in the mood to be anyone's snack so I'm just going to make this quick." I replied while drawing my sword.

Muffins made the first attack by launching a green fireball directly towards me. I jump out of its way and watched as it collided with the wall and left absolutely no damage on it. Either that dragon is pathetically weak, or the architect really knows how to make a wall. After looking away from the wall I notice Muffins charging right at me with a killer look in its eyes. I do a backflip to right when Muffins swung its claws and barely avoid the attack.

"That was a little too GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed in pain. I look over to the tamer and see that she's currently using and electrified whip and it's completely wrapped around my body. These two definitely have a good strategy in this kind of scenario, while Muffins rushes the opponent they'll likely become too distracted to worry about the tamer. Enough gawking, how the hell am I going to get out of this?

I notice Muffins charging again and this time I'm pretty much defenceless. "Unless…" I say to myself while looking at my right arm. I hope I can still use it because it's my only chance of getting out of this situation. I guess it's worth the shot. "Chaos reactor activation protocol initiate. Install overdrive unit mark 1." A protective cover over the back of my right hand opens and reveals an azure blue gem that was emitting a light blue aura from it. The gem's power gives me enough strength to free my arms and I use the opportunity to cut the whip and jump out of the way before muffins could reach me.

After dodging Muffins attack it accidentally charged straight into the wall head first because it didn't have enough time to completely stop. "MUFFINS! How dare you do that to Muffins you bastard!" The tamer yelled. She tried lashing at me with a fire enchanted whip. I duck underneath the first swing and when she tried another, I caught it with the reactor. "Wait, how did you catch it?" She asked with a hint of fear.

"Are you kidding, the instant you let yourself become blind with rage your technique became extremely sloppy and it was easy to catch you off guard." I answered. I pulled the whip with all of my might and the tamer went flying towards me. I quickly follow up by striking with my knee and it managed to connect with her face. I follow up with a kick right at her gut. For the finale I grab my blade and do a diagonal slash right across her body.

"AAAH!" She screamed in pain while flying through the air. She landed back first on the ground and she's now completely unconscious. I look up to the giant monitors and a message appeared stating that the match is over with my victory. I look down at my bracelet and see that I obtained 1,500 credits and enough experience to bring me up to level 8.

"Not bad." I commented. I look down again and realize that a new bar appeared next to my HP and SP and it has the initials of OD. "Now how does this work?" At that moment a message appeared on my bracelet and explained what it stands for and how it works.

'OD stands for overdrive and it is currently an exclusive skill you can use. This skill increases all of your stats by 15% but it's limited to 20 seconds as of now. You're overdrive will last for longer periods of time the stronger you become through battles and side-quests.' I guess that means the other overdrive units are locked off until I get strong enough. Fair enough.

I leave the arena after reading that tutorial and proceed to go to a different computer so I can register for another match. This time, I register to take on the Shadow Ninja this time and proceed to the waiting lobby again. I decided to just sit on a couch again and watch the current match going on.

***Three Minutes Later***

Well, that was an absolutely boring match. Both contestants kept using the same special move until one of them fell. I decided to look at the door and see if the guard came in yet. "Damn, still not there." I said to myself. I decided to just listen in on some of the conversations going on, just in case some helpful info might pop up. "Hey, did I ever tell you how I beat a dragon at level 1 with just my pinky?" I heard one of them say. "That last match was awesome!" I heard a random person squeal. This is nothing but fanboys or gloaters I'm hearing.

"Hey, did you hear about what's going to happen at the end of the week?" I heard someone in the crowd ask another contestant. For some reason, I think this might give me an idea on what to do next.

"Are you talking about the truce between the goddesses?" The contestant asked. Goddesses? Could they be the rulers of this world? Was there some sort of war going between them before or, were they just rivals trying to compete to see who's the best of the best? How come I have a feeling it's the latter option.

"Yeah, I plan on trying to get to Planeptune as fast as I can to see it." The first person stated. This is getting interesting, maybe I'll listen for a bit longer.

"You got four days to get there so I think you'll be safe if you take your time." The contestant stated.

"I hope you're right because I also want to catch that event going on in Leanbox two days from now." The first person stated. Maybe I should check out the truce in… Planeptune was it? This event in Leanbox that this person stated sounds pretty interesting as well, I think I'll try to get more details.

It was at that moment when a guard opened the door. "Kevin Howards!" She called out. Damn, I guess I'll just go to Leanbox tomorrow and see if I can get any more information there. The guard and I walked through the usual hallway to the arena while she congratulated me on my first victory in the arena. We made it to the arena door and I stepped inside the arena.

I looked at my opponent's direction as he was walking into the arena. He was wearing traditional black ninja garb with a dark blue scarf. There are some silver plates on his shoulders and I notice two pouches on his belt. On his back was his sheathe for his sword which emitted a faint green aura.

"So you're the new guy? I watched your match against the dragon tamer and I must say that I'm impressed that you managed to defeat her so quickly. Now then, enough chit-chat. Let's see how powerful you really are!" He unsheathed his sword and got into a battle stance. His sword is a silver edge Katana and judging from its condition he takes really good care of it.

I unsheathe my sword a few seconds afterwards and get into my battle stance. "Fine by me." I replied. We both made a move at the same time and rushed towards each other. We both swung our blades and they clashed causing a few sparks to fly. I swung my blade again in a diagonal direction and ninja did the same. Our blades clashed a few more times until they finally locked.

"Hmm… I'm impressed you were able to keep up with some of my strikes. You were trained quite well but, now I will get serious." The ninja jumped backwards and threw a kunai in my direction. I knocked the kunai out of the way with my sword and prepared for another strike. The ninja prepared to charge in my direction with his blade ready. I prepared to intercept his attack but he vanished in a matter of seconds.

"What the... GAH!" I screamed. A few seconds after vanishing the ninja struck from behind and caught me off guard before vanishing again. He struck again from my left and did one more from my right at lightning speed. "Alright, I should get serious as well." I sheathe my sword and close my eyes. If I focus my other senses then I should be able to find out his location before he strikes. I make sure to keep my breath steady so I don't lose focus. I notice a faint breeze of wind blow from directly behind me and I realize it as my sign to strike. "Gotcha." I put my hand on hand on my sword and…

*Clang!*

A sword went spiraling through the air and landed right in front of me. I look behind me and see the ninja, with no sword in his hands. "How…?" He asked out of fear.

"After years of training, I honed my senses to be able to fight extremely fast enemies like yourself." I walk over to his sword and pull it out of the ground. "Catch." I said as I tossed it over to him.

He caught his sword and looked at me in confusion. "Why did you give me back my sword? You could have ended it here and now." He asked.

"Whenever I have the opportunity, I prefer to have a fair fight. Now get ready because this match is far from over!" I yelled while re-entering my battle stance. The ninja re-entered his stance and we continued the battle.

He threw some more of his kunai at my and they were spread out to make it slightly harder to dodge. I sidestepped the first kunai, blocked the second with my sword, jumped over the next five, ducked under the eighth, and went in for the counter. I started with a punch to his gut and knocked the wind out of him, followed up by doing a backflip kick to launch him into the air, and… "SONIC SLASH!" Launched a wave of air right into him. The ninja was sent flying backwards and skidded across the ground on his back. Fun fact about this attack, if it hits you in midair then you'll suffer some pretty bad knockback.

The ninja slowly got back onto his feet after taking that small combo and prepared for another attack. He grabbed some more kunai and threw them onto various spots on the ground including right in front of me. "SPARK RAIN!" He yelled. I looked down on the planted kunai and I see that it's starting to glow blue. I quickly jump back as a precaution and I'm happy I did. At that instant, a bolt of lightning hit the kunai and a small wave of electricity was forming from them.

"I need to be careful in my approach." I noted. I starting dash towards the ninja's direction while swerving to avoid some of the lightning bolts. "WOAH!" A bolt of lightning appeared right in front of my face just inches from hitting me. I continued my pursuit to his location as quickly and carefully as I could. When I finally reached him I prepared my sword and… "TRIAD SLASH!" I started with the horizontal swing but he blocked it using any strength that remained, when I did the first diagonal slash I knocked his sword out of his hand, when the second diagonal slash came I struck him across the chest and the force of the impact knocked him on his back. My opponent fell unconscious and I was declared the winner of the match. I noticed that my level has now jumped to 9 after defeating my opponent.

I leave the arena once more and register for one more match. This time a warning message appeared when I selected the opponent's name. 'Warning: This opponent is over 5 levels stronger than you are you sure you want to proceed!?' I just selected yes without a second thought and walked into the waiting lobby again.

"HEY!" I hear a voice yell. I look in the direction of the voice and see the Shadow Ninja walk towards me. He held out his hand and he had something like a pleased smile on his face. "Good match today. If you ever want a rematch just let me know." He said.

"I'll look forward to it." I said as I gladly shook his hand with a smile on my face.

"By the way, feel free to take this." He said while holding out his sword.

"Are you sure, this sword looks like it's pretty rare." I noted.

"Don't worry about it. I can make a new one in no time at all. Just think of it as a reminder that we might meet again someday." He said.

"Thanks." I said while grabbing the blade.

"No problem." He responded. After our little chat he walked out of the waiting lobby and I'm guessing he's going to be in the audience. It was at that instant the guard came in and called my name. I walk towards the door and down the usual hallway where my biggest match of the day is about to begin.

**Author's Notes: **And that's another one done. So Kevin has now entered the coliseum and already had some pretty interesting battles. Next time will be Kevin's battle with Tekken in the arena and it will be the last chapter where he'll be in Lowee before he moves on to the next landmass.

Before anyone asks this does take place a few days before Future Onwards but I'll still find a way to make it line up with everything Kevin said in chapter 13 of it and make it so certain references to it can still happen the way I plan for them to happen. With that I'll see ya next time.


	4. Chapter 3: Finishing off Lowee

I walked through the hallway with one of the guards heading towards the arena for the last time today. "You're either extremely brave or extremely stupid." The guard said as we walked down the hallway.

"Don't go thinking that just because my level is low that I'm a pushover." I reply. It is kind of true in that regard considering I took down that frost dragon. Then again, I'm also the leader of our team back in my world for a reason. I hope I'll actually get to see home again. Maybe, if I can somehow get into contact with the others, they can find a way to bring me back.

"Sir, we're at the door." The guard said. I quickly snap out of my train of thought after hearing that.

"Thanks." I say to the guard before walking through the door. Upon entering the arena I see my opponent walking in. She has dark gray hair that goes down to her shoulders and red eyes, she's wearing… are my eyes going bad or am I seeing this right?! She is quite literally wearing next to nothing just let me describe it. She is wearing something like a black bra with a red line that goes along the top of it, blue jeans that have a lot of tears in them (not to mention the right leg in them is completely torn off), fingerless gloves that are red on the back with some spikes on them, and did I mention she is completely barefoot. Normally I wouldn't bitch about this kind of thing but it's like -15 degrees outside! It's a miracle she's not suffering from frostbite, unless she wears some kind of coat and she left it behind. I'm getting sidetracked so I should focus on the match.

"So, you're my opponent right?" She asked.

"That's right." I answer while taking my sword off of my trench coat. I gently placed my sword beside a wall afterwards.

"What are you doing?" She asked while I was starting to take off my trench coat. I threw my trench coat onto the sword and walked back to where I was before.

"Just getting ready to battle." I answer while getting into a battle stance. Tekken got into her battle stance and we waited for a signal to go. A loud alarm sounded off and that was our cue to fight.

We both made a rush at rush at each other as fast as we could and had our first strikes in mind. Tekken made the first move by attempting a straight right towards my stomach. I dodged the attack and retaliated with right hook. She did as I expected and blocked the attack so I used the opportunity to try a straight.

To my surprise she managed to dodge the straight and countered with a jab right into my face. I reeled back in pain and she followed up with a jab to my stomach. Oddly enough I didn't feel anything so I decided to quickly retaliate. I aimed to try and hit her in the stomach with left hook but right before I could connect, it felt like an EXTREMELY powerful gust of wind hit me and sent me flying.

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" I yelled while soaring through the air. I landed high on the wall back first and landed heavily on the ground stomach first. "Shit, how the hell was I fine for one second and then flying like I got hit by a fucking truck for another?" It was after I asked myself that, that I realised how it happened. "I don't know how you do it but you're able to delay your punches somehow, aren't you?" I asked in slight disbelief.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to do it either." She answered without showing any hint of lying. I slowly proceed towards Tekken again with my guard up just in case she has anymore tricks like that. When I make it to her, I quickly try to knee her in the gut. She jumps back to dodge and retaliates with a straight punch aiming for the face. I sidestep the attack and grab her arm using the momentum of her attack to toss her onto the ground. "AAH!" She screamed. I could have sworn the scream was in both pain and in pleasure but I think I'm just hearing things.

I let her get back on her feet before we continued the battle. Tekken starts with a right hook and I barely dodge it. I retaliate with a jab and she dodges with ease. She attempts to counter with an uppercut from the right and I jump back to dodge it. I make use of the opening and try a spin kick to the head. Unfortunately, she blocks the strike and counters with a direct hit to the ribs. I swear I could hear a faint cracking sound before I was hit in the jaw by an uppercut. "GAAAH!" I yell in pain as I was temporarily in midair.

I slowly manage to get back onto my feet and look at my health bar. "Damn, I'm down to 10%." I noted. Unfortunately, Tekken was still at 90% health so I'm going to have to be smart with my moves. I somehow manage to re-enter my battle stance and wait for the next strike. I notice she's about to try a left hook. I dodge the left hook and quickly go in for the counter. I start with a jab to the stomach, follow it up with a left hook to the face, and finish with a spin kick to knock her flat on her face. "I'm not done yet!" I shout as I grab her by the shoulder and quickly slam my elbow into her with everything I got.

The resulting impact from my elbow charge sent Tekken skidding along the ground for a little bit and I decided to use the opportunity to level the playing field. "Overdrive mark 1 activate!" The usual blue aura surrounded me again and I now feel more prepared to fight than ever. I just have to remember I have twenty seconds with mark one.

_20…_

Tekken gets back on her feet and re-enters her battle stance. We quickly charge at each other afterwards ready to end the battle now.

_19…_

Tekken goes for the jab but I dodge with ease this time.

_18…_

I counter with a jab of my own aimed for her gut but she barely dodges the attack.

_17…_

She retaliates by doing a front kick aimed at my gut. I dodge it and try to counter with a right hook.

_16…_

She blocks the hit and goes in for a headbutt.

_15…_

I grab her head with both of my hands before she could hit and counter by hitting her in the face with my knee.

_14…_

She reeled back in pain and her nose is now pretty messed up from the hit.

_13…_

I try to follow up with a kick to the stomach but she recovers fast enough to dodge.

_12…_

She attempts to counter with a clothesline but I duck under the attack and counter with a sweep kick.

_11…_

She lands flat on her face and I follow up with an elbow drop with my left arm.

_10…_

She manages to roll out of the way before I make contact and I hit the floor instead. "SHIT!" I yelled in pain after likely fracturing a bone.

_9…_

Tekken gets back up and counters with an axe kick.

_8…_

Using my reactor arm, I barely manage to block the attack.

_7…_

I get up to the best of my abilities and wait for the next attack.

_6…_

Tekken goes in for the left hook and I dodge it as well as I can.

_5…_

I manage to get in a counter with a right hook and try to go in for the finisher.

_4…_

I start by striking her stomach with my knee.

_3…_

I follow up with an uppercut to her jaw.

_2…_

Add in a spin kick to her head and knocking her onto the ground.

_1… _

I finish with my own axe kick right into her back and likely inflicting some heavy damage on it.

_0!_

The aura around me disappears and the protective cover over the gem is there once more. I look down on my opponent and it looks like she's pretty badly beaten up. "I guess that's *cough* it." I say in an attempt to keep my breathing steady. I look at the monitor and I see our health bars on the screen. "Talk about a close call." I commented. Even though I did manage to beat Tekken, I noticed that my health was only at 2% of its maximum.

I walk over to grab my stuff and I notice that I'm now level 12 and I have re-learned Sonic Pierce. "Just one step closer to being at my best." I noted while I was attempting to put my trench coat on. After epically failing to put it on for two minutes I decided to say fuck it, and put it in the disc and then carried out the sword.

After returning to the main lobby I thank the person that made whatever device healed you after a coliseum battle as my arm started to feel a lot better. I decided to take my trench coat out of my disc and decided to put it on before going outside. After putting the damn thing on, I left the coliseum. Upon walking outside I decided to just look around some of the shops and see if there's anything good I could buy as a souvenir for the others or something to help me get accustomed to the culture.

I walked into some of the shops and looked around at the merchandise. I walked into the weapons shop and noticed some interesting swords, but their stats were lower than the silver katana the Shadow Ninja gave me. I looked around some other various clothing stores (let's face it, wearing the same thing every day is not a good idea if you have no idea how long you're going to stay there) they mainly had female clothes but there were some male clothes as well. I did manage to find some pretty interesting shirts while browsing through but I decided to not buy them because they were WAY too flashy. I'm currently walking through another clothing store and so far I've found some pretty basic shirts that were still eye catching. I decided to grab a black one and a red one before looking around the store some more.

After walking around the store for a bit longer I happen to notice a new trench coat up for display. While its design is almost exactly like mine, it has a red stripe going up along the arms and the zipper is dark blue. I feel the material with my left hand and from what I can tell it's soft but it's also durable. I notice a sign next to it with some numbers on it. I notice a store clerk come by and tap her shoulder in order to get some help.

"Yes, what do you want sir?" The clerk asked with a nice smile.

"What do all the numbers on that sign there mean?" I asked.

"This must be your first time armour shopping, I take it?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Armour shopping?" I asked out of confusion. Back in my world we did have armour shops, but we had some of the more classic things alongside modern day armour. I normally hid that kind of my armour under my shirt so I wouldn't look suspicious in stealth missions.

"I'll take that as a yes." The clerk replied. "Allow me to explain how the numbers work then. The top number represents the HP bonus you'll receive from putting it on, the second one represents the increase in physical defence you'll receive, the third number represents the increase in magical resistance, and the last number is the price." She stated while keeping the worker's smile.

"Going by that logic, I guess that means this trench coat offers a +25 HP bonus, a +8 physical defence bonus, a +3 magic resistance bonus, and it will cost 5,000 credits?" I asked just to confirm my suspicion.

"Exactly, before you make a decision I would suggest comparing it to your current gear first by using your bracelet." The clerk recommended. I decided to scan the new trench coat and compare its stats to that of my own trench coat. My current coat offers better magical resistance than this one but everything else is inferior. I guess I'll buy it but I'll keep my old one on hand.

"I'll buy the new trench coat." I told the clerk.

"Okay, I'll bring it up to the front desk and you can pay for it there." She said while grabbing the trench coat. We both walk up to the front desk and she rings the coat by the register. "Is there anything else you plan to buy?" She asks.

"I almost forgot, I planned to buy these shirts as well." I said while putting the shirts on the desk. She input their information on the computer and the final price popped up.

"That will be 6,500 credits in total sir." The clerk said with a smile. We do the usual payment procedure and I decided to start leaving. "Before you leave sir, I want to suggest that you buy the newest Lowee console and help support Lady White Heart." She said while waving her arm.

After walking out of the store and putting my items in my disc, I decided to think about what the store clerk said. "Who the hell is White Heart?" I mutter to myself. I think it over for a bit longer until I remembered something mentioned earlier. "Is she one of those goddesses that I heard are having a truce in four days?" I asked myself. It might be a good idea to try and find a way to make contact with this White Heart woman and see if she can at least help me contact my world. The real question is, how the hell do I contact her?

"I guess I'll just have to attend that truce ceremony in four days and hope an opportunity reveals itself." I say to myself. On the way back to the hotel I decided just for the fuck of it, to buy the console the store clerk told me about earlier. There was a bit of a line at the register so I decided to look around on the bracelet and see if there were any other interesting functions on it.

"Let's see here, items, skills, map, swords, what the fuck? How did that get in here? Delete, key items, stats, quest list, Nepedia? What's that?" I decided to select it and see what the hell it was about. Apparently it's some sort of data log that keeps track of all dungeons and towns visited, all monsters battled, and it offers background information about some key points in this world and some historic events. "Might as well get some information on the goddesses while waiting for this line to shrink." I say to myself.

While looking through the log I caught note of some interesting information. Apparently the goddesses in this world are also known as CPU's and there is a grand total of four of them. Each individual goddess rules a landmass and every one of them with the exception of Leanbox has a successor known as a CPU candidate. Both CPU's and candidates have a human form that lets them blend into society and a CPU form activated by something called HDD. I wonder if it's similar to what happens when I use the soul ripper activation or code Judgement on my reactor.

Getting back on topic about the CPU's there's another thing here that caught my interest. If I'm reading this right it's something called the share system. Apparently a CPU's power depends on the faith or 'shares' of their followers. If they have a lot of shares they'll become extremely powerful and that power is used to protect the landmass, so that means it'll be the opposite if they don't have too many shares. "I'll make sure to keep that in mind as a precaution." I mutter to myself. The last piece of info here involving the share system is something known as 'Share Deprivation'. Apparently this is a disease that can happen if a CPU has little to no shares. They start to get ill and are extremely weak in this state to the point they can be easily defeated. It is also believed that this can kill a CPU if they are sick for three weeks. If I end up befriending one of the CPU's I should definitely prevent this from happening to the best of my abilities.

"Next!" The clerk shouted. I look up from my bracelet and notice that I'm finally next in line. I do the usual (and probably monotonous by now) procedure and leave the store. After walking outside I decided to walk back to the inn and call it a day.

*Growl*

Scratch that, I should stop by a café or something before I pass out from hunger. I decided to look around the capital for a little bit and see if there was a sign that could help me out. "Damn it, where's a damn sign when you need one?" I asked myself after a minute of failed searching.

It took another five minutes but I finally managed to find a café and decided to check it out. I took an empty seat and decided to look at the menu and see what they got. "How is it possible for so many greens to be on a menu in a landmass that's so damn cold?" I ask myself. I decided to signal the waitress over and make my order.

"Yes, what would you like sir?" The waitress asked after giving a small bow.

"I think I'll try the icicle salad and the arctic sandwich, with a water to drink please." I politely request.

"Good choices sir, I will bring you your meal within five minutes." The waitress said before leaving to go to the kitchen.

After the five minutes passed, the waitress returned with my meal and placed it on my table. "Thank you." I say to the waitress. She gives a quick bow before leaving to tend to other customers. The salad looks pretty basic being arranged with various greens and the sandwich while it also looks basic it's arranged with various greens and some meats as well (I wouldn't be shocked if there was Horsebird meat in it).

I quickly eat my meal and wait for the waitress to return so I could pay for the meal. In less than two minutes after finishing, she comes by with my bill. "Here's your bill, just pay up front whenever you're ready.

"Thanks." I tell the waitress. I get up from the table and walk up to the front desk with my disc ready to pay. I pay the price of 74 credits and start to walk back to the inn. On the way back I decided to see how many credits I have left over.

"5,203 credits, I can't get broke at all. Can I?" I ask myself. I make it to the inn and walk inside to finally call it a day.

**Author's Notes: **With that, another chapter is done. While everything after the fight was just another day for Kevin in his attempt to get accustomed to Gamindustri culture and learning some info about the goddesses (except for their names and what they look like). Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter and next time, it's off to Leanbox!


End file.
